Tomber est permis, se relever est notre défi
by HnK
Summary: OS écrit pour le topic de concours d'écriture : "La Bibliothèque d'Eldarya" géré par Araminta. Le thème était de confronter un des personnages du jeu à sa plus grande frayeur ou son pire ennemi. Valkyon me semblait tout désigné pour ce thème. Et sa plus grande peur ? Eh bien c'est tout simplement... Read and Enjoy comme on dit Outre Manche !


**Titre :** « Tomber est permis, se relever est notre défi. »

 **Auteur : ** HnK

 **Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Valkyon et Leiftan, ainsi que l'univers dans lequels ils évoluent sont la propriété de Beemoov et de leur créatrice, ChinoMiko.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit dans le contexte d'un concours d'écriture, organisé par des joueuses sur un des topics forum. La direction à suivre était de confronter un des personnages du jeu à son pire ennemi, sa plus grande peur ou son pire cauchemar. Il me semble que le topic en question est à l'abandon, mais si jamais vous voulez lire les participations des autres joueuses, sur ce thème ou un autre, cherchez dans les dernières pages de la salle des artistes : " _[Concours] La Bibliothèque d'Eldarya | Araminta "_

 **C** **o** **ntexte :** Mon choix pour cet OS s'est porté sur Valkyon, qui en étant maître des troupes armées d'Eel, est forcément/a été forcément confronté à des batailles. Et certains conflits armés peuvent être assez lourds ou difficiles d'un point de vue psychologique à supporter. De fait, j'ai voulu centrer le texte sur le remords de Valkyon, sa perte de confiance. Et surtout sur le fait que notre homme, sans peur et sans reproches, ne connait pas d'autre véritable ennemi ou terreur que la culpabilité elle-même. Cette culpabilité qui le ronge finit par venir le … hanter et à le faire souffrir d'un malêtre quasi-physique.

Cupabilité de laisser ses hommes mourir, cupabilité de voir les réfugiés, les familles des défunts souffrir.

Le choix de cet ennemi particuliser s'explique car j'avais du mal à voir un homme de sa trempe avoir un autre ennemi plus intimement lié à lui, plus sournois et douloureux que sa propre faiblesse face à certains choix ou conséquences …

Menfin voilà quoi (._.)

 **Je vais ENFIN arrêter mon blabla,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **« Tomber est permis, se relever est notre défi. »**

Une éclaircie balaya le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Nous, les gardiens d'Eel. Gardiens ? C'était ainsi que le réfugiés nous prénommait. C'était à ce titre que je protégeai la ville contre les problèmes ou les attaques qui pouvaient survenir. Et à vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais senti plus indigne de ce titre qu'à ce jour. Ah, il était beau le brave et taciturne Valkyon.

J'étais un leader bien pathétique. Les ombres de Nevra achevaient les derniers ennemis et en emmenaient certains pour les soumettre à la question. Pour qui agissaient les troupes qui nous avaient assaillis ? Qui était cet énième ennemi qui venait d'ébranler nos défenses et faillit faire chuter le refuge, comme aurait fait un enfant d'un château de cartes ? Un démon sorti de la forêt du sud, agitée par des guerres intestines ? Un maître de guerre qui convoitait la région ? Un fou, avide de sang ? Je lâchai un discret soupir, et cherchait du regard mon autre compagnon.

Ezarel, au loin, maintenait encore les barrières de défense avec quelques-unes de ses recrues ; les autres Absynthes entamaient les soins pour le peu de survivants.

Et moi j'étais resté là, au cœur du champ de bataille, près de mes hommes. Comme les autres Capitaines. Quelle autre position pour l'avisé et implacable Valkyon, charismatique meneur des Obsidiennes ? Peut-être être à leurs côtés comme ils l'ont été aux miens, il y a plusieurs heures. Peut-être être étendu auprès de cette jeune pixie, qui hier encore s'entraînait avec son aîné dans la cour ? Ou peut-être être celui qui susurre en un souffle froid à cet enfant qu'il est heureux de mourir pour avoir protégé ce qui comptait ? Ou peut-être encore, être celui qui faisait son devoir. Celui qui protège. Celui qui garde. Car pourquoi suis-je ici sinon protéger ? Puis-je parler d'un devoir accompli quand j'ai sacrifié plusieurs bataillons pour garder intact un tas de pierre où nous nous cachions, prétextant l'abri pour mieux masquer la sourde crainte qui s'éveille ?

 _ **Nous sommes en guerre, faites votre devoir soldats. Pour la gloire d'Eel !**_

Je détourne mon regard, las de contempler les résultats de ma fantastique stratégie pour abattre l'ennemi. Las de sentir les reproches des morts à mes côtés. Peut-être aurai-je mieux fait de fermer les yeux. La cité d'Eel est en flammes, sinon en ruines. Le magnifique observatoire, ses balcons d'ivoire d'où les Etincelantes observaient les alentours en leurs rares moments de repos se sont effondrés. La magnifique colonne de cristal qui crevait les nuages, brisée. Les portes, fièrement dressés ne sont plus que le reflet d'une grandeur mensongère que nous voulions offrir aux habitants en proie au doute. Quelles excuses offrir à ceux qui nous ont confié leurs espoirs, maintenant que nous les avons détruits ? Quelles excuses donner à ces mères, fières que leurs enfants intègrent notre prestigieuse, notre pathétique Garde d'Eel ? Que répondre aux hurlements de cette femme, au regard perdu de ce père, qui cherche son enfant sur les plaines dévastées ?

Je commande à mes jambes de bouger, et m'engage vers le bastion, mon imposant claymore à la main.

 _Lâche._

Je croise l'homme, blessé à la jambe, qui tombe et se traîne sur l'herbe calcinée, tendant une main avec un espoir aveugle vers l'enveloppe vide d'un faelien. Amoureusement, il lui caresse le visage et ses larmes se mêlent aux sillons rouges qui quadrillent celui de son fils. Cet homme n'en a plus pour longtemps non plus. Sa jambe est perdue, et je constate que ses haillons sont teintés du même écarlate que celui de la gemme incrustée sur mon arme. Le même écarlate que le blason qu'a épousé cet enfant avant de plonger dans le chaos des lances. L'homme crache, il tousse. Il agonise. Je m'approche de lui, pour l'apaiser. Un gant de fer me noue la gorge.

Une main sur son épaule, je dépose mon claymore sur le sol et m'agenouille auprès du mourant. Ses yeux sont déjà vides, il murmure et d'un hochement de tête j'acquiesce. Inutile de parler, après tout … Ne suis-je pas le courageux, le taciturne Valkyon ? L'impuissant Valkyon m'irait bien mieux. Je ne peux simplement pas répondre à ce regard ravagé qui me fait face quand j'allonge l'homme auprès de la dépouille de son fils. J'en suis incapable. Incapable de le soulager, incapable de me justifier.

 _Lâche._

Un sourire s'étale sur les lèvres du défunt, qui prend la main de son enfant avant d'expirer pour la dernière fois : « **_Pour la gloire d'Eel_** ». Ses yeux morts s'ancrent sur moi et rendent leur silencieuse sentence. La prise de fer qui enserre ma gorge descend froidement sur mon cœur, et le comprime. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté à les observer, tous les deux, mais une lumière carmine dominait le ciel quand j'ai été tiré de ce spectacle.

Une silhouette m'a tiré de la contemplation à laquelle je m'adonnais. Sordide. Morbide. Hypnotique. Le froid qui gelait les corps à jamais, leur raideur, et le sang. Le sang, rouge. Le symbole obsidien fièrement inscrit sur le poitrail du plus jeune. Rouge.

Rouge, les taches qui brouillent ma vue. Rouge, le liquide gluant sur ma main. Rouge, la lame de cette ombre qui m'avait tiré de ce spectacle et s'effaçait dans une brume irréelle.

La mort me toucherait-elle enfin ? J'avais tant rêvé du moment où je l'embrasserai, incapable de la rejoindre par moi-même, incapable de me laisser faire quand on me donnait l'occasion de partir sur les rivages qu'elle hantait. Cette amie me tendait la main, et avec soulagement je l'attrapai.

 _Lâche._

* * *

 **\- Il se réveille, monseigneur.**

 **\- Laissez-nous, Eweleïn.**

J'ouvrai faiblement les yeux, aveuglé. Moi qui m'attendais à être emporté dans un univers noir … J'ai levé la main vers la source blanche, si lointaine, inaccessible. Mes yeux se réhabituaient petit à petit, quelques clignements agitèrent mes paupières. J'étais allongé, dans l'infirmerie, à n'en pas douter.

 **\- Il s'en est fallu de peu, Valkyon.**

Une voix à ma droite. Froide. Lointaine. Déçue ?

Pas autant que moi.

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as laissé cet individu te blesser ?**

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez soigné ?**

Je lui réponds. Un souffle éteint plus qu'autre chose, mais une réponse tout de même. Leiftan avait un air sentencieux. Il posa un regard d'une froideur que peu lui connaissait sur le lit où je reposai. Sa tête tournée plusieurs fois de droite à gauche, dans un signe lent de négation.

 **\- On ne peut pas permettre de perdre un seul homme de plus. Tu le sais. La guerre est à nos portes, si tu péris, c'est toute notre force armée qui flanche. Et ça, je ne le permettrai pas.**

Il m'avait lancé ça, comme s'il me reprochait d'ignorer ce fait. Il me maintenait égoïstement en vie alors ? Je n'étais qu'un symbole de plus pour vendre la gloire de périr comme un chien, le crane fendu par une hache gobeline.

 **\- C'est cela.**

L'étincelant lisait facilement en moi. Inutile de parler avec un tel homme. A quoi bon, il savait ce que je pensais, il comprenait mes plans, il anticipait chaque question ou réponse.

 **\- Si tu tombes, qui honorera la mémoire de tes hommes ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- L'oubli est un ennemi bien pire que la mort, Valkyon. La mort est leur récompense, leur accomplissement. Ne bafoue pas leur mémoire en te reprochant ce qu'ils avaient accepté.**

Son expression impassible me considéra encore une dernière fois. Ses pupilles vertes brillaient d'une lueur de pitié – ou de mépris ? Un fin sourire déforma son visage doux, le rendant plus froid que l'étreinte que j'avais ressentie avant de terminer ici. Sournois, il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmura quelques mots que je n'entendis pas. La pièce tournait étrangement, ses murs pales et sa source cristalline se mêlaient ; le son lointain et apaisant de l'eau plus aigu qu'avant crissait d'un bruit métallique. La silhouette de Leiftan n'était plus qu'une forme vaporeuse, aussi sombre que claire, étrange agencement de fumées blanches à noires qui tourbillonnaient autour de ses deux orbes d'un vert glacial. Oh bien sûr, tout était clair. Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je délirai. Sans aucun doute. Quoi que …

Mes certitudes furent mises rapidement à l'épreuve quand l'ombre que formait Leiftan – pouvais-je encore l'appeler ainsi – s'agita de rapides spasmes. Les soubresauts des volutes auraient presque pu m'arracher un sourire s'ils n'avaient pas donné naissance à cette sordide engeance qui me dévisageait à présent.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le contact froid de la main décharnée sur ma blessure à peine refermée qui réveilla une douleur sourde ou l'identité des cadavres qui se trouvaient face à moi. Un enfant qui serrait la main d'un homme à la jambe noire comme du charbon. Leurs poitrines ensanglantées, croutées, livides.

Infectes.

Les illusions causées par la fièvre étaient trop réelles à mon goût quand l'odeur caractéristique des malheureux tombés vint chatouiller mes sens. Le père – était-ce seulement lui, ou encore une autre victime sacrifiée au nom de notre protection – s'appuya sur mon torse encore douloureux.

Son contact était glacial, son sourire était malsainement radieux, et ses yeux d'ancre se fixèrent sur moi. Oh ils étaient vides oui. Mais je savais qu'ils me regardaient, qu'ils me sondaient. Je me rappelle avoir dégluti, et sentit un frisson remonter le long de ma nuque. Le corps décharné de l'enfant s'approchait avec une lenteur effrayante du lit qui m'avait été donné.

Et ses perles émeraude qui tournoyaient dans ce savant mélange de brumes blanches et noires.

Et les murs qui suintaient d'un liquide brunâtre, se rapprochaient lentement, sûrement, prêt à écraser ma présence. Et le gant glacial, plus réel que jamais qui enfonçait ma poitrine pour s'emparer du cœur qui battait à tout rompre en son sein. Les doigts morts creusaient, le visage livide toujours plus souriant à mesure que ma chair pourrissait quand ses doigts s'enfonçaient.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait plus mal à cet instant. La douleur que m'infligeait ce mort, ou la sinistre satisfaction du traitement qu'on m'infligeait à l'instant.

L'enfant s'était rapproché enfin de la banquette où je gisais, misérable. Soumis au traitement étrange de cette créature. Satisfait de cette torture ; enivré par la mort qu'il pouvait m'offrir.

Me sentais-je donc si coupable que mes réflexes guerriers restaient silencieux face au regard culpabilisant des trois esprits ?

Le crissement se faisait plus important. La douleur toujours plus profonde avait finalement atteint l'organe qu'elle s'était efforcée de rejoindre, du moins en avais-je l'impression. Et les volutes de fumée s'agitait toujours – riaient-ils de ce spectacle misérable ?

Sadique.

J'avais l'impression de me battre contre le vide, mon corps refusait enfin ce traitement même si mon esprit s'était résigné à le subir. La main était présente. Le froid mordant. Mais intouchable. Une essence, aussi éphémère qu'une pensée. Tout comme j'avais beau lutter pour éviter que la marée sanguinolente qui descendait des murs – toujours plus proches et étouffants – ne m'engloutisse.

Le garçonnet – je ne me rendais compte de sa jeunesse qu'à l'instant – tendit lui aussi une main vers moi. Instinctivement je reculai. Immédiatement la prise de l'ainé se resserra ; la pression fit monter un cri de douleur ravalé par fierté.

Les crissements se confondaient avec le rire incessant – car j'étais certain que ce que j'identifiais pour Leiftan riait de tout son saoul – en une lugubre mélodie.

Je l'appelai, muet. J'hurlai le nom de cet ami, j'hurlai malgré le souffle fétide qui m'étouffait. J'hurlai, de douleur et de désespoir face à l'abandon que j'avais choisi pour la douleur ; une part de mon être refusant tout de même de mourir.

J'avais une contrée à protéger ; l'ectoplasme étouffait son hilarité en réponse à cette pensée.

Omniscient l'enfant me répondit, ses yeux mornes agités par une lumière pâle. Discrète mais présente : **_« Tu dois les protéger, comme tu nous a protégés … Capitaine »._**

Sa main juvénile m'avait solidement enserré le poignet. La marée écarlate descendait poisseusement contre mes avant-bras.

La banquette était dévorée par des crocs rouges. L'enfant bien qu'il se noyait ne me lâchait pas. Le père referma plus encore sa prise avant d'éclater d'un rire sinistre quand je lui hurlai finalement de me laisser. Je crois que je lui ai mis un coup au niveau de l'orifice qui béait dans sa poitrine.

La silhouette se transforma à l'impact en un liquide tout aussi poisseux que celui qui m'entourait.

Plus de murs, plus de morts, juste des yeux sombres qui flottaient à la surface de la mer qui m'engloutissait petit à petit et me regardaient, moqueurs.

Et les fumées blanches et noires qui tourbillonnaient, se tordaient de rire, s'agitaient d'une hilarité sinistre.

Et la main de l'enfant, serrée sur mon poignet, qui me tirait toujours plus vers le fond. La main ou la mer ? J'avouais ne plus savoir très bien à quoi m'en tenir, des mains dégoulinantes, plus ou moins informes enserraient ma gorge, mes cheveux, ma bouche pour étouffer le quelconque appel que j'aurais pu lancer.

La fumée disparut, multiples flocons luminescents dans cet univers sombre et …

* * *

 **\- Il se réveille, monseigneur.**

 **\- Laissez-nous, Eweleïn.**

J'ouvrai les yeux, et me relevai rapidement contre le dossier. Leiftan sur ma droite sembla surpris quand mes mains se refermèrent sur son col.

 **\- Valkyon … ?**

Il m'interrogeait, toujours avec son calme infâme. Il avait plissé les yeux, il ne comprenait pas apparemment. Je le lâchai. À vrai dire je ne comprenais pas non plus. Je retirai vivement le drap de soie qui recouvrait encore mon torse. Pas de blessures.

Je regardai mes bras. Pas de marques.

Rien.

\- **Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?** s'inquiéta le blond.

 **\- Si tout allait bien, qu'est-ce que je ferai là ? Où est ce satané mage ?**

 **\- Un mage … ?**

Il avait répété, avant de me lancer un regard plus qu'inquiet puis de rire de son petit ricanement sordide. Comprenez qu'avec la scène que je venais de vivre (?), j'en avais assez eu du ricanement de Leiftan. Je m'attendais à le voir se transformer en boules de fumée à vrai dire.

\- **Allons mon ami –** il tenta de poser sa main sur moi, par réflexe je l'esquivai **– il n'y a plus de mages ici qui puissent nous attaquer depuis l'explosion du Cristal.**

Bien sûr. Et celui qui m'avait poignardé tout à l'heure alors ?

Ses yeux félins me considéraient toujours, son sourire doux tentait de m'apaiser.

Bof. Pas très réussi.

 **\- Tu es aussi pale qu'un mort …** constata-t-il, avec regret. Sa langue voulait me faire croire à son inquiétude, ses yeux brillaient d'une toute autre lueur.

 **\- Peut-être parce que j'ai failli en devenir un** , remarquai-je, agacé.

Il leva un sourcil, avant de comprendre :

\- **Ce n'était pas un mage. C'était un sort de sang. Une protection magique érigée par nos ennemis, libérée par un artéfact. Une misérable contre-attaque. Je suis toujours étonné qu'elle ait réussi à t'atteindre.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Tu t'es affaibli Valkyon.**

Il avait fermé les paupières, soupiré et posé les mains sur ses hanches. Les sorts de sang n'infligeaient pas pareils visions à leur cible. Ils attaquaient mentalement leur cible pour les blesser physiquement. Des lames de magie assez acérées pour pénétrer les chairs.

\- **A moins que ton esprit soit fragile quand l'attaque survient,** compléta l'Etincelant. **Mais l'esprit de notre puissant Valkyon ne peut pas être atteint par un sort aussi faible, n'est-ce pas ?**

Sa dernière parole s'était faite plus dure.

\- **On ne peut pas permettre de perdre un seul homme de plus. La guerre est à nos portes, si je m'affaiblis, c'est toute notre force armée qui flanche. Et ça, je ne le permettrai pas.**

Le blond avait réprimé un sourire.

 **\- C'est plus ou moins ça que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure non ?**

Je lui avais lancé ça, et il me regardait, incertain de comprendre :

 **\- Tu viens à peine de te réveiller, comment aurais-je pu te dire ça ? Je ne parle pas encore aux blessés dans leur sommeil.**

A nouveau il sourit, de manière plus affirmée. Il était donc là tout à l'heure ; c'est ce que je comprenais.

 **\- Surtout dans l'état dans lequel tu étais, tu hurlais comme un possédé. Pas faute d'avoir demandé à Eweleïn de te donner de l'essence de songes pour t'apaiser.**

 **\- …**

Je fixai mon poignet. J'y sentais encore le contact des doigts de l'enfant. Leiftan avait les yeux fixés sur mon poignet aussi, il cherchait ce que je pouvais bien regarder. Bon courage, moi je ne voyais rien.

\- **Enfin, ça ne m'a pas surpris. Il est normal qu'un guerrier rêve des batailles. Mais ô nom de l'Oracle, Valkyon, tu es un combattant … Bruyant,** tenta-t-il, avec un son sourire. Celui que je ne voulais plus voir avant longtemps.

\- **Les guerriers ne rêvent pas de batailles** , rétorquais-je.

Il sourit à nouveau. Mais bon dieu qu'il arrête ça. Je fronçais les sourcils et détournait mon regard vers lui.

 **\- Et de quoi rêvent-ils dans ce cas ?**

 **\- De leur promesse.**

Son silence m'enjoignit à continuer.

 **\- J'ai promis que je protégerai Eel et ses habitants.**

 **\- Et c'est pour ça que tu hurlais ?** commenta-t-il, sceptique.

- **Je me débattais contre l'échec.**

 _-_ **Comme si tu pouvais échouer, tu es Valkyon. Le héros du Bastion,** se moqua-t-il en reposant ses pupilles sur moi.

Apparemment il n'avait pas trouvé ce que je cherchai sur mes poignets non plus.

- **Moi je n'échouerai pas, mes hommes tomberont pour que je réussisse.**

Mon ton s'était fait amer. Je ne voulais plus les voir mourir. Certes, c'était la cause que nous avions tous embrassée. Mais j'étais terrifié quand je repensais aux vivants laissés derrière eux. Pourquoi eux et pas moi ? Pour quelle gloire puisqu'Eel est en flammes ? J'avais la gorge nouée quand je pensai au prochain discours que j'aurais à annoncer aux familles, lorsque nous rendrions les honneurs aux Obsidiennes tombées.

\- **La culpabilité est ton pire ennemi, Valkyon. Si tu commences à douter et à être terrifié à l'idée que tu doives sacrifier des vies pour en protéger plus, dépose les armes,** déclara-t-il froidement.

 **\- Ils sont tombés par ma …** murmurai-je.

\- **Tout le monde tombe un jour. Cette cité tombera. Nos troupes tomberont. Reste à savoir si toi, tu sauras te relever et continuer à honorer la mémoire de ceux qui n'ont pas pu.**

Il me quitta sur ses mots, me laissant m'adonner à la contemplation de mes poignets. Le soleil déclinait déjà, rougissant les plaines ravagées d'Eel. L'espace d'un instant, j'aurais juré revoir la main de l'enfant et les marques sombres qu'elles auraient dû laisser. Je secouai la tête, comme pour chasser les pensées qui venaient me perturber depuis la bataille.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer à craindre le reproche, même si sa froide étreinte revenait me hanter le soir des batailles que je mènerai. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'ébranler et me piétiner, le laisser me submerger ou m'y noyer.

Je me relevais du lit où je reposais et m'abandonnais à contempler le terrain, accordant une dernière pensée aux défunts tombés pour la gloire d'Eel. Ce père, cet enfant, mes soldats, les civils.

Leur regard voulait me faire me coucher, je me relèverai.

Pour eux. Pour moi. Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu les protéger.

Pour la gloire d'Eel, je ne tomberai pas.

Je me relèverai.

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu !**

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, ce que vous en avez pensé ( ou autre chose ! )


End file.
